Conventionally, Patent Literature 1 discloses a battery pack in which a plurality of cylindrical cells are arranged in a manner of log pile and potting resin portions are filled into clearances between outer peripheral surfaces of the cells. In this battery pack, the heat transferred from the cylindrical cells is dispersed via the potting resin portions. Therefore, a heat chain in the battery pack can be prevented.